The field of the present disclosure relates to operating methods and techniques for systems employing electronic tags such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. In particular, methods and apparatus are described herein for improving and facilitating operation of electronic tag and RFID reading systems.
RFID technology uses electromagnetic energy as a medium through which to send information. Typically, RFID tags are affixed to various articles for allowing identification of items in a sales transaction or tracking movement of the articles through a business location. In a typical RFID tag system, a receiver and some type of transmitter, an antenna, and memory are implemented. Through the use of these components, RFID tags are enabled to receive, store, and transmit article-identifying data to/from a remote data base station without the manual handling operations as is required in most bar code systems.
RFID tags may be read-only or read-write. Passive RFID tags may be implemented without an internal power source and draw their power from the radio frequency (RF) energy transmitted from the reader. Active RFID tags may include a power source such as a battery. RFID tags may be low or high frequency depending on the applications.
Existing RFID systems do not provide feedback to the user of an RFID reader to indicate whether or not the reader has effectively read each of the items. The present inventors have recognized that it may be advantageous for a user to receive feedback/verification that all items in the read zone have been effectively read by the RFID reader.